Every Rule I Had You Breaking
by letterfromathief
Summary: College AU. Tyler/Shelby. It was strange; Shelby didn't remember asking him out.
1. Every Rule I Had You Breaking

**Every rule I had you breaking**

College AU. Tyler/Shelby. It was strange; Shelby didn't remember asking him out

_Inspired by:_ You forgot to remove your snarky sticky note comments in this textbook and since I got kicked out of the library for laughing too loudly, I'm going to reply to each and every one.

* * *

The laughter was so annoying that she'd been two seconds away from getting up from her comfy couch to tell the guy off. She never did that unless she was ready to leave as the scavengers were everywhere, waiting for the moment to pounce on the best seat in the library: Shelby's.

She was saved from having to do battle with the sludgy looking dude eyeing her seat when the librarian appeared around the corner with the laughter culprit in tow. Shelby recognized him in that distant way she remembered all guys with brilliant smiles, floppy dark hair, and skin shaded in beautiful browns highlighted by even prettier brown eyes.

So, maybe she recognized him a _little_ better than most guys. It only made sense when he was probably the loudest person in her super boring World History lecture, after Chase and his iPod, respectively. He made the class tolerable and that was a feat worthy of remembering.

As was the fact that he had her history book clutched beneath his arm.

"Hey, that's mine!"

Grimacing, she stood up from her seat. Sludgy dude tried to move in but she stepped on his foot – hard – and hissed, "Back off."

Turning back to the laughing menace, who was oh-so unsurprisingly laughing again, Shelby thrust her hand out.

"Hello, Shelby Watkins. I'm Tyler Navarro."

He said her name like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. It made his mouth shape into a half-moon as bright as the sun. Shelby was so offended that she considered stepping on his foot, too. Coincidentally, Sludgy dude was still rolling around on the floor while his girlfriend attempted, unsuccessfully, to help him.

_What a loser_, she thought. Her thoughts for her smiling classmate were a little kinder, but not by much.

"Can I have my book?"

He handed it to her with that same smile, stretched impossibly wider, and this time an added wink. She didn't get it until he said, "Your notes were super helpful. I think I'm gonna ace this exam."

As the librarian, who'd left his side to deal with Shelby's attempted couch usurpers, returned, he added with another even dumber wink, "I agree. Everything in history would be better with dinosaurs."

Shelby's face burned, but before she could give her super cool one-liner that would have torn him down to size, the librarian grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away.

He twisted his head to look at her as he left. Shrugging his shoulders in a 'what can you do' motion, he gave her another wink and disappeared around the bookshelves.

Shelby threw herself back into her couch. She squished down into the soft pink covering and considered her textbook. The library was semi-silent again save for the occasional study induced mutters from Riley, her sometimes study partner. It would be the perfect time to study the history she had defaced with the sticky notes he had made so very clear that he'd read.

She sighed. A little embarrassment never scared her off. If it had, she would've hidden under her bed at age six and never come out again. Opening her stickered and beat-up textbook, she turned to her first post-it for chapter six and peered curiously at the messy scrawl of writing beneath hers.

"_Boooooooooooring,"_ she'd written.

"_Agreed" _was his one word response.

"Damn it."

She flipped from sticky note to sticky note and under each one, he'd chosen to add a completely unnecessary response that had her in turns rolling her eyes, grinning at the curly blue writing, and stifling giggles beneath her hand.

The studying never happened, but she reached the end of her sticky notes with enough time to get to her robotics meeting and grab a coffee from the Cafe.

Her last note was especially brilliant: "_Wake me up when something interesting actually happens."_

Underneath he'd written, "It's a date." It was strange; Shelby didn't remember asking him out. To her growing pleasure however, the post-it was bent back and barely hanging on to the page and when she flipped it, he'd written his phone number down and "Call me?"

Next to it was a badly drawn puppy that he'd taken the time to change pens to color in black and brown. It had the biggest, most plaintive puppy eyes Shelby had ever seen this side of a cartoon.

She burst out laughing and couldn't stop even when Riley patted her on the back and Koda, his roommate, asked her if she was dying. Shelby would've replied that she was too overwhelmed for that, but the librarian came and glared at her like she'd do more than just step on her foot if Shelby didn't move.

Shelby packed her things and left her seat in the good hands of Koda. The librarian, instead of leading her out of the library, led her to the back office where the source of Shelby's smile sat in one of the hard backed wooden chairs that Shelby always managed to avoid with her highly-developed sneaking skills and her ability to be in the library when it opened.

"Hi!" he said brightly, half tumbling out his chair in his speed to wave at her. It was graceful in the way that Shelby's stumbles would not be.

It was cute.

"Tyler Navarro," she said, a mimic of the tone he'd used when he'd said her name. It seemed to catch him by surprise.

"And here I thought you'd be mad that you were stuck on library duty with me."

Shelby twisted her head to look at the librarian who pushed her glasses straighter on her nose and said in response to Shelby's yet to be asked question, "Yes. Library duty. It will teach you respect for the quiet rules of the library and hopefully keep you from making the same mistake again."

"But- I have _things_ to do."

The librarian – Kendall, her side badge read – gave a thin smile. "Oh, we can work around your schedule. I've already pulled it up."

She really had. Shelby could see it on the screen of her Kindle.

"Hey," Tyler said. Shelby twisted back to look at him and narrowed her eyes at the still smiling aider and abettor who'd dragged her into his crime. "At least the library has a pretty decent selection of dinosaur anthologies and research catalogs."

Her annoyance became feigned as she looked into his eyes, remarkably like the terrible drawing he'd made on her notes.

"As far as first dates go, you're going to have to do better than that."

Shelby didn't know you could get kicked out of the library twice in one period of time, but she and Tyler managed it when their laughter filled Kendall's office to the point of breaking through her carefully controlled silence. Outside the library with their newly printed work schedules that never managed to coincide, Shelby stood with her hands on her waist and stared up at Tyler.

"Just to be clear, campus food is a no-go."

"What? You don't like burgers?" he teased.

She grabbed him by the shoulder and leaned in to him, "I _love_ burgers, but not ones I have to make myself."

It was a mistake, telling him that, but one she'd gladly make again when less than a week later, he suddenly had kitchen duty with her.

Shelby didn't know it was possible for any human being to flip three burgers at the same time, but Tyler taught her better, and she learned it as well as she learned the indents of his smile and the way his hands felt smoothing over her waist.

They never managed to learn world history that well, but it worked out alright in the end when her textbook - filled to the brim with notes passed back and forth, covered in scrawls impossible for anyone but them to understand – fell to her bedroom floor, forgotten, while they learned the feeling of each other's fingers over bare skin and mapped out a world on each other's lips.


	2. Would You Mind If I Spend Time With You

**Would you mind if I spend time with you**

College AU. Sequel to "Every Rule I Had You Breaking." _They have the worst luck in classes – or perhaps they just need to pay more attention to those comments on rateyourprofessor._

_Inspired by: _since there's only one can of energy drink left in the store, which we both _need _to survive the disgustingly boring lecture we just discovered we _both_ have, how about we share it

* * *

Shelby reached it first, but Tyler wasn't used to giving up.

Especially when it came to the last can of Dino Charged Red – it was _made_ for him and Shelby knew it too by the half-disappointed slump of her shoulders. Especially with the prospect of facing a 9AM three hour lecture on anatomy and physiology without a caffeine boost loomed over his head.

Coming up behind her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and tried to pluck it out of her hands with the other, but she held fast and used her elbow to jab him away.

"Back off. It's mine."

Shelby raised the can like a weapon and he held up his hands in surrender. "You've won, you've won." He twisted his mouth, trying not to smile and failed when Shelby victory danced around him to the counter to pay for the drink.

He slid across the floor, hip banging the counter as he placed his hand down atop hers. "Proposition?"

The guy behind the counter did not look amused. Tyler made a pleading gesture with his eyebrows and the cashier turned away to fiddle with the other inventory. Shelby's expression was as annoyed as the cashier's, but with a familiar tugging at the lips that Tyler recognized as consideration.

"What's the proposition?"

"We can…_share_ it," he said.

She tapped a finger to her chin and bit her bottom lip cheekily. Releasing it, she said, "And I'd do that because…"

"You like me."

Her sideways glance was downright offensive.

"A lot!" he countered.

She broke with a snort. "Alright, we'll split it, but I better get something out of this, Tyler."

Shelby knocked on and leaned over the counter, waiting for the cashier to return. Her untucked shirt rode up her back and left just enough space for Tyler to place his hand over the exposed skin and gather her warmth to him.

She spun into him and smiled. He could count every eyelash, every sparkle of light in her eyes. Her tongue whipped across her lips. Tyler bent so that they were at the same level and breathed, "I'm sure I can think of something."

A blush burned a red path across Shelby's cheeks, and Tyler was saved from having to hide his own giddy smile when the cashier cleared his throat and said, "I get off in ten minutes, can you hurry this up?"

"Sorry," Shelby said, the apology's sincerity cut by the roll of her eyes. Tyler shrugged. He wasn't that sorry either, but he could play at it a little better than she could. Normally. When it wasn't 8:35 in the morning and they weren't headed to what could possibly be the most boring lecture of all time.

Shelby reached her hand behind her back to lace her fingers with his. She smiled over her shoulder at him.

Tyler corrected his assessment. This might be the most interesting lecture he'd ever experience. _If_ they even made it to class. The odds of that were looking lower and lower the longer the cashier took to ring them up and the more Shelby's fingers rubbed his in not-so gentle paths.

"Do you need a cup?" the cashier asked in a bored monotone. Apparently he'd heard their conversation.

"Nah, it's fine," Shelby said brightly. Her hand squeezed his. Tyler's heart jumped out of his chest and ran away with Shelby's smile. It was a good match, in his expert opinion.

She led the way to their lecture with more pep in her step than should be natural for something that she had spent the whole evening complaining about off and on. Tyler suspected she was up to something but he couldn't figure out what until they'd found a pair of seats at the edge of the lecture hall and she cracked open the can.

He watched the way she gulped it down and shifted uncomfortably when she dropped the can to her desk and licked the droplets of moisture from her lip.

"Bottoms up," she said breathlessly and pushed the can towards him.

Her chapstick left sticky smudges on the can's lip. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her watching him. He raised the can to his mouth and pressed his lips to the exact spot where her lips left their mark.

The taste was tinged with strawberry oil, but he didn't mind when Shelby's hands fell to the edge of her sheet and she crossed her legs tightly together.

Tyler knew that this symbolic kiss would be the first of many today. He smiled around the can before placing it back on her desk.

"You drank it all!"

He shrugged. "Sorry? Wasn't that our deal?"

He fought against the smile. It was hard with her face scrunched up in annoyance. It was easier when she relaxed and narrowed her eyes, a smile twisting up the corners of her mouth. It was a different kind of battle he fought then.

One he knew he was gonna lose when her hand darted across the distance between them to grab a hold of the hard muscle of his thigh.

"So, I held up our end of the bargain. When're you gonna hold up yours?"

This was worse than blatant flirting. Her teasing smile was even worse than peppering him with kisses in between classes. The touch of her hand, kneading circles into the skin not covered by his shorts and moving steadily upward to the skin hidden beneath his shorts, was nothing short of warfare, carefully planned and executed.

He had to battle with his mind, body, and Shelby's grin not to suggest they cut the class entirely. He was saved from coming to a decision when the professor walked in and immediately began to address the class.

Shelby took a while to pull her hand away. When she did, instead of taking out her books, she held the empty can over her mouth.

Tyler looked at her in confusion and with entirely too many R-rated thoughts for 9AM as the last few droplets spilled over her tongue.

She placed the empty can on the floor. He would have asked her _why_ but with her voice rough and so unlike the bright sound that she reserved for public performances – it was more like the sound she made when they were all alone, but they were _in class_ – she said, "I don't like to waste."

He did not glare because that would let Shelby know that she was getting to him. All he did was turn back to the front to the beginning of the professor's lecture. He felt her watching him but when he had calmed himself down enough to actually look over at her, she was too busy doodling in her notebook to pay attention to him. Her hair hung down past her face in so he couldn't see what she drawing until she flipped her hair aside to see she'd drawn a puppy, much better than the ones he often drew in her books.

Next to it, she'd written, "Don't make me wait long."

She was absolutely terrible, and she was winning as surely as she had won the can of Red. Maybe she'd let him share in that win too.

The thought made him shift uncomfortably in his chair. Shelby coughed to hide a laugh that he could hear anyway.

Tyler did glare at her this time. The professor droned on and with another easy smile, she pushed her hair back behind her ears and focused on him instead of Tyler.

It wasn't until he'd stared for far too long that he noticed the red mark right beneath her ear.

It was one he'd put there.

Tyler let out a breath and told himself to focus.

* * *

It worked right up until two hours into the lecture when the professor finally handed out the syllabus.

A quarter of the class decided it was time to leave, and Tyler tried his best to be one of the students that stayed. It would be easy normally, even in a three hour lecture, but this was a three hour lecture where Shelby was bored.

She was also apparently too buzzed on half an energy drink to care that they were in class and that he had anatomy and physiology to learn, and not in the way she kept intimating with her fingers hooked in the waist of his shorts. Her nails kept scraping his hip, up and down, moving lower with each motion.

If he looked at her, he would lose. _But_ if looked at her, he would win.

"Tyler," she said softly, the sound far too close for her to be sitting fully in her seat.

"I think this energy drink is putting me to sleep. I'm gonna have to cut out of here. Will you be fine on your own?" She punctuated that last line with deep knuckle rubs into his hip.

Tyler looked at her. He'd lost.

With a winning grin, he gathered his stuff together. Shelby pulled her fingers out of his shorts, knocked her fist against his shoulder with an easy chuckle, and gathered her things as well.

From their corner seats, they were able to sneak out the top level doors and into the mostly empty hallway.

Shelby slipped her hand into his and said, "You're gonna have to make it up to me. The waiting, I mean."

He attempted to feign ignorance, but his stupidly excited voice betrayed him. "Waiting for what?"

She hummed and he followed her feet along the familiar trail to his single above the Café. The elevator ride was a mistake that Shelby used to kiss him so hard he saw stars.

His head banged against the elevator wall, but when she covered her mouth, squeaked out a sorry and tried to touch the sure to be sore spot, he pulled her hand to his chest instead and said, "Don't worry about it."

They nearly missed their stop. Tyler didn't care too much and neither did she seem to, laughing into his neck before they raced out the closing doors.

Tyler was naturally friendly, cheery person, but not for the first time, he was so happy to have a single instead of a dorm. If he had to wait around for roommates to leave before he could touch his hand to the back of Shelby's neck and pull her in for a kiss that didn't leave either of them injured, he would probably have gone insane.

Shelby probably would have done the same. Her hands were already trying to haul his t-shirt over his head.

"You're so skinny," she said, patting a half closed fist to his stomach.

"Well that's rude."

She laughed and kissed him again, this time on his chin because she'd given up standing on her toes to kiss him. The soft press of her lips made waves of warmth swell in his chest. He felt just a little drunk looking down at the crown of her head, with her breath lapping his chin.

"It's not rude if it's true," she said.

There were her hands again, encircling his waist, and he suddenly wasn't drunk at all because Shelby slid them down his shorts to cup his butt and instead made him feel like like he'd just drowned himself in every flavor of Dino Charged.

Shelby ducked her head lower, her mouth finding his collar bone. He let her kiss him there, but when she began to suck at his skin in her usual hickey territory, Tyler moved his hands to her sides underneath the pink and purple shirt that she'd so carelessly left untucked for his roaming hands to find their home under.

Her skin was hot. She arched into his touch, her belly trembling when his palms rolled over it, up towards the sports bra she'd worn – she'd probably run out of clothes, which made him laugh until her tongue darted across the hollow of his throat and the sound choked in his mouth.

"_Rude_," he exclaimed.

Her giggles rumbled across his collarbone and made him shake with the building momentum of a car heading off a cliff.

It was going to be a mighty long fall.

Bringing his hands to her sides and picking her up her was as easy as if they'd been practicing their whole lives. She was not light as a feather but her weight felt balanced in his arms.

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist but went to remove his shirt fully instead of taking the less dangerous route and letting him place her on his bed. Shelby would run headfirst into danger if she thought it was important.

Apparently, divesting Tyler of his shirt was important.

His shirt thrown behind him, Shelby said, "You're so hot," in that amazed voice she usually reserved for actual things that were cool.

Tyler _felt_ cool with her wide brown eyes on his and her dusted red cheeks swelled wide into a smile.

"True," he said.

"I'm hot," she said.

He found himself laughing even as he attempted to reply, "We make for a…_hot_ attraction." His wink and wiggled eyebrows made her laugh harder. When the laughter melted away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her lips on his. She didn't move them but instead licked and teased at his bottom lip which was, according to her, non-existent. She certainly liked playing with it for something that didn't exist.

In moments like this, he almost wished it didn't because she was too good at making his head feel light and his body burn with want.

Backwards steps took him to the edge of his bed. Shelby's push took them both onto the mattress with a quiet thump. She released his lip to kiss him while his hands took the familiar path back up to her sports bra. With careful hands, he lifted it up. If she wasn't so busy trying to steal his breath, he'd have pulled it and her shirt over her head.

Instead he took to cupping her breasts with his hands. Shelby liked when Tyler did this. She'd told him in quiet moments when they were alone in his room during an off day from library duties (which happened much more often since Riley, Koda, and Chase had joined them). Study books tossed to the side and forgotten, they'd laid side by side on his bed while they talked, excitedly about the things they liked – ranging from everything and anything and to this, his hands on her breasts, just warming them with his touch.

Tyler wanted to do more than just touch however so he broke the kiss and in one sweep, snatched her shirt and bra over her head.

Shelby's hair came out the other side standing on its ends in a wild mess, but no laughter came as he stared at her bare skin, the gold bangles that rode up her arms, the curves of her elbows, bent above her head to fix her hair. She had freckles on her shoulders and some on her breasts and he loved every single one, had multiple times memorized them with his fingers and his mouth until she'd squirmed and pulled his hair into as messy a shape as her own.

Her body was a marvel to him. She was a marvel.

Sometimes he thought about how they had almost left that World History class not knowing each other and it made him anxious. They fit together so well, he could barely remember a world in which they did not, let alone imagine one.

"You're thinking too much," Shelby said. She reached down and rubbed her hand across his forehead to soothe the frown in his brow that he didn't even know was there.

"Oh, yeah."

He scratched at the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. Tyler soon found his former train of thought, the one that ended on the peaks of her breasts and darkened nipples he loved to tease so much.

She didn't move except to give him better access when he pulled her down to gently kiss the skin around it. He didn't need anatomy and physiology to tell him why she arched in his arms. All he needed was Shelby's gasped, "Tyler," and the grinding of her hips against him.

Well, he didn't quite need that. It was hard enough to keep himself under control when she was just resting on him – or when she was just placing books on their shelves and laughing at a joke or she was wearing one of the silly cafeteria hats and grumping at everyone because how can people want a burger at ten in the morning, it was a sin in her most valuable opinion.

His erection was pressed right at the spot where every time he sucked on her nipple and she rolled her hips in response, it would grind just hard enough to make him whimper around her skin.

Tyler left a hickey in the valley between her breasts and gave her other breast special attention, lingering over the freckles here and counting them with his lips, his tongue, and his teeth in equal measure.

"We should move on," Shelby said breathlessly

She squirmed in his lap. It made his eyelids flutter shut. He urged her forward and reopened his eyes to see her flushed face and her hair swept again like Shelby had been grabbing at it, which in all likelihood she had.

"You're impatient," he said.

Her mouth lifted in a half-smile. She rolled her hips without warning and Tyler had to hold onto her waist to keep from falling back at the surge of desire. He led both of his hands down to the waistband of her shorts, and did not miss the laugh when she said, "So are you."

They were both right, but neither needed patience when the other was always ready to give into their every whim. Even if it meant that he lost his jeep half the time and Shelby lost half her study time to passing notes with him in the library.

She rose in time with his hands so it was easy to pull her shorts down to her sneakers, which she kicked off and only just barely missed knocking his books off his end table when they rebounded off the wall and flew across the room.

"Oops."

Tyler rubbed a finger along the line of her inner thigh and listened for her moan.

"Oops," he said.

Shelby's mouth twisted in determined revenge. Pushing him back on the bed, she grabbed at his shorts roughly and tugged them off hard. It didn't chafe but he knew he'd probably have jean burn tomorrow.

_Other burns, too,_ was his drugged thought when she pulled his boxers down and seated herself back in his lap. With her underwear the only thing between them, the friction made him mad with wanting. She kept smiling, but her lips were too parted for her to be unaffected by the motion.

Tyler knew, of course, that she wasn't unaffected by him. He knew Shelby – the bite of her bottom lip when she was working through a problem, the wide roll of her eyes when she was annoyed, the way her smile came slow and then wide when she was trying to hold back a laugh. Just as she knew him and knew now that he couldn't stop himself from curling his hand in her hair and pulling her down for a kiss, even if he tried for 6 billion years.

"You're-"

He didn't know what he was but he knew what they both wanted. Her belly fluttered under his hand, her hips shaking when he started to push her underwear down past them. The hand still curled in her hair rubbed the back of her neck gently while their tongues swept each other and her lips left the last of her chapstick on his.

Tyler loved the way her fingers spread over his chest, over the light hair and his sensitive nipples, down the etched lines of his stomach. Shelby liked that particularly, as much as she teased him about his skinniness, she loved how easily she could hug him and rest her head against his rock hard chest.

"Billions of years couldn't forge harder abs," Shelby had said once.

Tyler laughed against her parted lips, remembering the protests from Koda and Chase, which resulted in tons of shirtless pics that he'd love to know what happened to.

Maybe later though, when Shelby wasn't panting into him and her underwear weren't sliding down to her knees. She tugged Tyler's hand out of her hair and leaned back so she could take them all the way off.

She wasn't shy, normally, but today she looked reserved when he rolled her beneath him and pressed himself between her thighs.

"Shelby?" he questioned.

She sighed and leaned her head into the mattress. "You don't have to, ya know, do this just to fulfill our end of the deal."

He placed his hand on her chin and pulled her back to him. With a grin he said, "This is _not_ part of the deal."

She perked up. "Then what is – ah!"

Tyler rubbed against her and pulled a sharp cry from her lips as well as his. It was always like this, ever since the first time they fell together and couldn't pull away until they'd shuddered into pieces in each other's arms.

It was always like this. Always perfect.

Shelby kissed the palm of his hand and pushed back onto him in quiet insistence. He obliged with a slow drive forward. They watched each other the whole time. His other hand found hers and held it as he started moving inside of her.

He wanted to kiss her but he couldn't manage that and keep the same slow pace that made her breath catch and hiccup. If he kissed her, he wouldn't be able to _watch._ Tyler wouldn't see the way her eyes fell half-closed and her breasts shuddered with each intake of air. He wouldn't know for sure that she was as happy, as warm, and as hungry for this as he was.

More importantly, he wouldn't be able to see the way she mouthed I love you's at him with that soft smile he loved just as much as he loved her.

He rode her slowly and when she knees pulled her knees forward, him closer and tightened them around his sides, he pressed deeper but still just as slow. He felt too much pressure behind his eyelids, like seeing her face break in pleasure was a direct shot of bright light to his face. Her cheeks grew redder and her grip grew tighter and still he kept up the same pace until the pressure became too much.

Tyler sped up his thrusts but moved his hand between her legs to push her over the edge before he did the same.

It didn't take much for her to turn and bury her face and moans in the mattress while she shuddered around him. It didn't take much for him after that when Shelby lifted her hand to his stomach and pushed back, even while her orgasm still made her knees tremble and kept her back arched off the bed.

He fell apart in her arms, biting his lip to keep quiet. It wasn't mindfulness but memory of banging walls and shouts of "We don't care that you love your girlfriend, shut up!"

(Shelby wouldn't let him live that down; he 100% did not mind.)

It was only when he'd rolled on to his back beside her that he'd realized he never told her what he was going to give her to hold up his end of the deal.

Turning to look into her flushed face, Tyler said, "For the deal? I'll buy you half an energy drink."

She hit him hard with his pillow but it was worth it for her grin. It gripped him in its light and didn't let go even when she hit him again and he was forced to retaliate. Even when he fell off the bed and she laughed loud enough to have his neighbor banging on the wall again. It was worth it.

Shelby Watkins was always worth it.


End file.
